1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer for recording on a recording medium by ejecting ink from an inkjet head, and more specifically relates to a connection unit for connecting an inkjet head with a reservoir, whereby ink is supplied to the inkjet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
One method of connecting an ink supply passage to an inkjet head is to bond the inkjet head to a part of the supply passage with adhesive to form the ink supply passage through which ink is supplied to the inkjet head. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (kokai) H9-57997 (1997-57997), the present inventors have previously disclosed a method for bonding an inkjet head to a case member having an ink supply opening. This method uses a recessed member to form a space, which is later filled with adhesive, between the inkjet head and case member, and provides an opening to this space. Adhesive is then injected through the opening to fill the space purposely formed between the head component and case member, and thus assemble the head component and case member.
This method simultaneously fixes the head to the case, and seals the ink supply passage connection. It is thus an extremely effective means of improving the efficiency of assembling units with an inkjet head. However, it also leaves for improvement the following problems.
First, it is necessary to strictly control the amount of injected adhesive so that the space is filled with the right amount. This is to prevent the adhesive from overflowing into the ink passage as a result of injecting too much adhesive, and to prevent any gap from forming at the bonding surface between the head component and case member as a result of injecting not enough adhesive.
Second, it is necessary to use a relatively high adhesive injection pressure in order to sufficiently fill the space purposely formed between the head component and case member with adhesive.